hookyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 13
Episode 13 is the thirteenth chapter of Hooky by Míriam Bonastre Tur. Summary Dorian wakes up in the morning and sees princess Monica looking at the landscape from the attic's terrace. He approaches her to wish her good morning but he scared her and she pushes him away. She ask him was he is doing in the attic, so he explains he sleeps there. She says her room his on the tower beside the attic, but may change bit because she is scared he may cast a spell on her while she sleeps. Dorian tries to reassures her he is not a wicked wizard and proposes to call it a truce since they are both Pendragon's students, but she in not so much convicted. Monica is about to accept when Nico jumps in between her and Dorian while holding a broom. A moment after, Dani joins them holding a broom too, and she and Nico climb on the baluster. Nico counts to three and they both jump down to start a race. However, while Dani starts to fly in the sky, Nico immediately starts falligh straight towards the ground. Luckily, Dorian cast a levitation spell on him fast enough to avoid the crush. Nico and Dani continue to race happily on the sea and Dorian wonders what they find funny about it. This prompts Monica to guess he is no good at broom riding and she starts to joke about it, since he it is strange for a wizard to not be able to fly. He retorts that even she acts in the opposite way she should, since she is always pretending to be a hero instead of doing typical princesses' stuff, causing her to get mad at him. The two fight for a while, until Monica leaves the room, still visibility upset. In the meantime, Nico and Dani's race has come to an end as Nico has broken his broom. Later, the two of them, along with Monica and Dorian, go to Pendragon to have their first lesson about magic. Monica is not sure she can do cast a spell since she is human, but Pendragon explains everyone con do mugic, it just depends on the predisposition of each person. The master decides to start the class with a basic spell to defend themselves in a magic battle. He ask if anyone knows it, and Dorian professore himself to have studied and casted it once the year before. Nico comments no one cares about it and end up in a argument with Dani who wants to defend her brother. That afternoon, Doingan is feeding Carlo in the living room when he sees Nico leaving. He asks if he is going out with his friends and if he could join them, but Nico tries to make excuses to leave him behind. Dorian persists with his request, but Nico insults him and pushes him away. Dani, who assist at the scene, is angered by Nico's behaviour and cast a spell on him to defend her brother. Nico starts to shine in a mysterious way. Characters in order of Appearance *Dorian Wytte *Carlo *Monica *Nico *Dani Wytte *Pendragon *Minino (*Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance) Trivia * While he gathers his things to go out with his friends, Nico makes a reference to the fairy tale of Goldilocks and the three bears. Site Navigation Category:Episodes